Dirty
by Welshy84
Summary: basically letty and dom get in a fight
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dirty  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Dom/Letty  
Summary: after the movie, Letty has enough and her and Dom end up fighting  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, but hopefully they might let me lend letty for a couple of months   
Feedback: please  
Archive: if you want, but ask first so i know where its going   
  
As they got out of the cars, Letty watched as the skanks swarmed around Dom. It was like watching a pack of dogs on a feeding frenzy. A look of disgust formed on her face, as she walked over. He was openly flirting with them, touching them.  
"Letty's gonna kick ass."  
She heard Vince mutter, as she made a remark of her own, directed towards the girls.  
"I smell *sniff, sniff* skanks, pack it up, before i leave thread marks on your faces."  
They mumbled something, before walking away. Looking for fresh meat.  
"Let, don't start this now. Ok."  
He said harshly. Rubbing his hands over his scalp.  
"I'm not. We've been through enough shit, with everthing thats gone down. But I'm sick of these, sick of watching them flock around you. And then have you flirt with them ... in front of me."  
She could hear the anger raise in her voice. The pain from the last year, was pounding in her chest.   
  
She saw the people crowd around. Wanting, and eager to hear more. Dom started to laugh a little. Letty knew it was to safe face, but knowing that fact didn't stop it from hurting more.   
"I can't believe you. After everything we've been through. After everything thats happen, your still acting the asshole. With what happened with the Trans and the Trucks. Losing ... losing Jesse." Her voice started to shake, and she could feel the tears slide down her cheeks. She missed her brother so much. She looked up at Dom, and he had a harsh look on his face. He felt completely guilty for what happened. But suddenly a cocky grin appeared. He didn't want the crowd seeing him weak.  
"Get over it Letty."  
He didn't mean to say it, but he did. And before he could take it back, Letty punched him.  
  
"Bitch."  
He whispered, as he pressed his hand on his bust lip. He could feel the anger building inside of him. He didn't need this. His been through way too much, to deal with this as well. And before he could stop himself, he backhanded Letty across the face. He heard the crowd gasp. But he had to deal with his own guilt, he couldn't believe he did it. The feeling didn't last long, Letty smashed her boot in his stomach.  
  
"Get over it ... GET OVER IT! I'll never be able to get over it." She shouted fiercely, as she pushed him on the ground. She listened as he groaned, clutching at his stomach. A pain expression on his face. Seeing this, she felt a moment of weakness and felt bad. Then as she leaned over to see if he was ok, he kicked her feet from under her and as she landed on the ground, with a thud. Dom flew at her. Pinning her arms down. She saw the sweat glisten on his forehead, he looked worse for wear.  
"Don't start this."  
He grunted, but she wasn't listening. Letty had enough, enough of being second best. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, the love of his life. And before she could stop herself, she head butted him 


	2. chapter two

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."   
- Mark Twain (1835-1910)  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up (haha)  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move), gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
  
She watched as the poured down his forehead. Letty knew she was supposed to feel guilty about this but she wasn't. In a strange and twisted way, she was getting off on this. She could feel the heat, engulfing her. twisting away between her thighs and chest. Her chest was damp with sweat, and she could feel it slip down her chest. And by the look on Dom's face, he was feeling the same.  
  
On the side lines, the guys knew what was happening. They saw it before. Those guys weren't a normal couple, when things reached breaking point. They didn't talk things through, and use words to deal with their problems. Instead they used their fists, and in a twisted way it strengthened their relationship more. Vince winced after Letty head butted Dom, and a look of shock replaced it. When he watched Dom rugby tackle her.   
"Shouldn't we stop this?"  
He heard Brian ask, in a worried voice. Everyone answered with a laugh. They weren't stupid. Brian could try, thats if he wanted to end up in hospital. They learnt along time ago, never interfere.  
  
Uh, let me loose  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweating till my clothes come off  
  
They were laying on the ground, Letty could hear Dom gasping for breath. As his chest harshly raised and fall against her's. And as he was apart to move. She gripped hold of his head, and pressed her lips against hers. It wasn't sweet and lovely. Instead it was fierce and bitter. She felt his tongue, as Dom forced it between her lips. And the minute he did it, her tongue started massaging his. She could feel the growl vibrate at the back of his throat, as they got up. Still attached to each other. And he roughly picked her up, and she rapped her legs around his waist. And he slammed her against the car.  
"Oh shit."  
She growled with excitement. As she started to pull at his top, and as she did. She threw it into the crowd. The skanks squealed, as they looked as Dom's chest. But he wasn't paying any attention, he was lost in Letty's black eyes.  
  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
As Dom moved back, to do the same. Letty kicked him in the stomach. Sending him flying on the ground. And she kneeled down in front of him. Forgetting about the surroundings and the people watching. Instead all that was there, was her and Dom. She started to lick and bit his chest, listening to his groans.   
"You wanna do this here?"  
She heard him growl. With that she pulled him up, and they ran to his car. This was gonna be a long night.   
  
Ah (ah), heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Bodies packed  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweating till my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hard rocking, everyone's talking  
  
PS, if you wanna read the sequel its on my site. because of the censor thing on here, i won't   
be able to post it on this site. so click on my name and the link is on my profile :) 


End file.
